


Bones

by aussie1



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie1/pseuds/aussie1





	Bones

Adam and Blake were taking a much needed break on the back of the voice set playing basketball against their voice teams. They had been out there at least 2 hours, they had begun sweating  
Ok Blake Adam yelled it's doubled down now. Whoever wins this shot, the games over and you owe me man!! I want dinner and a movie! Both of the voice teams laughed as Adam got the ball, tricked Blake a right to left and started down the cement court, Blake caught back up to him and tried to block his shot, just as he did Blake's huge body cornered Adam and somehow they both got tripped up, Adam fell forward and Blake fell to the side of him right onto Adams left leg. The voice teams in slow motion began yelling No, just as Blake and Adam fell to the court. Adam felt his leg pop and immediately felt the pain. Blake saw Adams face, his reaction was to grab Adam and hug the hell out of him, and start apologising. Adam no are you Ok? Adam? Adam was sweating and leaned to his side and told Blake I'm going to throw up man. Blake grabbed Adams chest and helped him lean over and yelled for someone to get the doctor and call 911. 

Adam threw up sweat pouring off his face and body Blake took his outer shirt off and wiped Adams face. Ads what can I do? Blake yells for someone to get ice and water. One of the guys came hurrying back with water and some ice. Blake popped the top on the bottle and eased it to Adams lips. Adam swished it around and spit it out. Blake wiped his mouth and took the ice and wrapped it up and put it on his forehead. Hey where the hell is the medics!!!? Blake was yelling at the top of his voice. Adam who was in a lot of pain, from a 1-10 a 10 was more like an 11 passed out.   
Blake held him against him. Hey Ads stay with me ok! Blake pulled him even closer, he turned to yell again and saw the medics from set, and the on call doctor pulling up on the golf cart. Blake could hear the ambulance in the background. Adams leg was sitting at an odd angle. Adam who had thankfully passed out at this point, had his head against Blake's chest and was breathing crazy and shallow. 

The doctor immediately pulled out a pair of scissors and cut a long place and yanked them up. Adam moaned in his sleep. Blake began explaining that they had been playing basketball and he had accidently fallen on him at an odd angle the doctor nodded and ask if he had been conscious at all, did he hit his head? Yes, he vomited and talked to me for a few minutes, the whole time Blake was holding him close his hands brushing through Adams hair slowly, but he didn't hit his head.   
Adam moaned again when the doctor pushed into the bone and leg. Blake rubbed his hand slowly and said it's ok Adam sshh the doctors here, he's going to take care of you. The outside paramedics came running with their stretcher at that second. The doctor told them he thought Adam had fractured his bone clear through but wasn't   
sure it was just his leg. He wanted an MRI, xrays and a scan. The medics nodded and called the hospital to let them know they were on the way to the er. Adam was in Blake's arms, Blake refused to let him go to the medics. Hey man, I'll lift him ok, Adam had began to rouse up and was clinging to Blake's shirt, hey man it's ok, Adam had tears running down his face. It hurts Blake! I know the doctor was watching with pain on his face. Blake began to stand and place Adam on the stretcher. Blake propped Adams head on a pillow as they strapped him in. Blake don't let them take me, go with me please, Adam was crying and hanging to Blake's shirt still. Hell I'm not leavin ya Adam, I'm goin with ya, Blake's accent was thick with worry. 

They began walking quickly to the ambulance. Carson came and told them he would be at the hospital in a bit Blake nodded and they began to put 2 ivs in Adams arm the doctor instructing them on the pain meds to use etc, he then ask Blake if he took meds and what. They closed the doors and took off to the hospital. 

They arrived about 30 minutes later and they took Adam straight to have x rays, then an MRI and scans. They brought Adam back to the room where Blake and now Carson had arrived. They parked his bed and began to set up a few more meds and another iv machine. Blake looked like a ghost. Gees what's with all the meds? Is he Ok?   
Sir the doctors will be in, in a few moments to speak with you guys. Blake nodded he had walkedd to Adam who was passed out again. He pulled a chair up and stroked Adams arm. Carson had pulled a chair to the other side. They sat talking quietly Blake holding Adams hand in his. Blake's thought had turned to his brother Richie in his mind, who had wrecked his car, they had held his hand and told him how much he loved him but, it was his time. Blake had never gotten over it and seeing Adam who he loved like a brother in the hospital like this was just too much. 

The doctor arrived a few moments later. He walked into the room. Hello, I'm Doctor Smith. Blake nodded, Carson shook his hand. So I know you guys from tv and Maroon 5 is one of my favorite bands. But I'm going to have to ask if you are Adams kin? I unfortunately cannot give you any information on him if you aren't, due to hippa laws in this state. Blake looked furious. Carson pulled a sheet of paper out that Mark had sent over from the voice set, that had adams mom and dad and blake as his next of kin in case of emergency. Blake looked at the paper with a funny look. Really? Yea he didnt that a long time ago. Thought he would have told you but i guess not, huh?   
Blake smirked at Adam, little pain in my ass!

The doctor smiled, Carson got up and left, hey ill be back or i will clal ypu tomorrow, since he wasn't listed on the paperwork there was no reason to stay. 

So Dr Smith said, Adam has a broken leg but the way the bone snapped he will not need surgery we are going to line it up on a machine and plaster it for him. His ankles and knees are good he just snapped his leg. Luckily the bone didn't go thru the skin, so this will not take long. Well why is he still out? He didn't hit his head it was on my arm when we fell.   
No, no it's the meds, they gave him some powerful pain meds he will rise up in a bit. Well Blake said somewhat ok with the excuse, I'm so glad we were done filming, it's that time of year.   
His momma is out of state with his brother. I used his phone to cal his dad, Fred he shoiuld be here in a little while. Blake stroked Adams arm. Ok Dr Smith said. Were going to let him go home in the morning. But were holding him tonight. We want to make sure he can use the crutches and want him to be coherent before he leaves us. Blake nodded in agreement. 

Your more than welcome to stay the night Mr. Shelton. We will get you a bed or recliner ok. Blake said ok, yes I will stay. I can't just leave him there. Hell it's my fault the little fellow fell! I tripped on him and we both fell and neither of us even won the basketball game. The doctor smiled at blakes recounting of the accident, and listened, well he will be up and moving soon enough, and in about 6-8 weeks he will be up and moving pretty good, but until then he will need crutches and possibly a wheel chair for the first few days. Blake nodded listening. I will be back in a bit, to check on him I will be on shift the rest of the night. 

Blake shook his hand with his left hand and he shut the door quietly. Blake sat watching Adam sleep. He pulled his phone out and saw the missed calls and texts he began answering everyone, Adam was a private person but he sent out he same message that adam was ok, he had a broken leg. He would be staying the night at the hospital but would go home the next day. 

Fred Levine showed up a bit later with his 2nd wife Sarah. He knocked and Blake was still sitting in the uncomfortable position, his hand on Adams arm, and looking online. Hey Fred, come on in. Adams still asleep. Fred came in and ran his hand through Adams spiky sweat matted hair. Blake explained what had happened and what the doctor had told him about Adams leg. Damn Fred said. I hate that. Only Adam! Blake looked at him smiling. They talked for a while, Adam never came too just sleeping on with the meds. Man they must have given him a lot of meds. Yea that's what the Dr said. He said they would be back in a bit to set his leg in a cast. They all sat quietly talking when the nurse and doctors came back in. We will bring Adam back in about 45 minutes maybe an hour. Blake nodded and thanked them. Fred shook the doctors hand. They decided to go to the cafeteria and grab some dinner. Yea I'm hungry Blake said we had not had lunch we were playing for who was going to pay for dinner tonight. Fred laughed at Balkes sense of humour and his sons idea of betting..

They had a good dinner and grabbed a Starbucks and headed back to the room just as Adam was being wheeled down the hall. He was asleep luckily he had some damn good drugs to sleep though that Blake thought knowing it would have hurt dearly. Fred ask Blake if he was staying, if not I will. Don't feel like you have to. Nah I already told Dr Smith I would stay tonight.

Oh ok. Well were going to head home. Blake send me a message if anything goes on, but looks like he's settled. Blake nodded and they left out the door. Huh Blake thought to himself, well glad I'm here for you ads. He sure wasnt.. 

Blake got settled in the recliner they had brought while he was gone and the sheets and pillows. He rolled it beside the bed and placed his hand on Adams and closed his eyes. He roused when the nurse came in and checked on Adam and closed his eyes to sleep when they left. He woke again to Adam moving in the bed. His hand slipping off Adams. He opened his eyes to see what was going on. He spoke softly to Adam the low lighting allowing Adam to turn and see, Blake? Hey Ads. You feeling ok man? Yea. I I feel light. Light? Yea I feel strange, oh it's the pain killers. Are you in pain? Not right now. What happened? When I fell on you i broke your left leg man. It was a clear break the doctor said. He said you will have to wear that cast, he pointed at the cast on Adams leg for about 6-8 weeks.. I'm so sorry adam!! Blake hugged Adams shoulders. Adam moved his hand and patted Blakes back hey it's ok man it was just an accident things happen man. Blake agreed. Man you had me so scared Adam I mean I was freaking out! When we got here it was like, like Richie all over again ya know, seeing you layin so still in this bed. Freaked me the he'll out man. Adam said hey man it's ok shh, hey it's fine I'm fine minus a broken appendage. But hey it's fine!! Adam remembered Blake telling him abouthis brother Richies car accident many years ago and him passing slowly away. He guessed Blake was scared.

Blake held Adam close to him. It's fine ok. Blake nodded again. They talked quietly and then the nurse came back in. She spoke to Adam and told him the doctor would be in to see him in a bit she paged him on the phone, and checked his meds and vitals. Ok you look good she checked his temperature and made a note that is was good too. Yep no infection. 98.4. She went to the blood pressure cuff and saw his bp was a little low flagging it, but explaining it was probably the meds.  
Doctor Smith knocked and came in. Well it's nice to meet you Adam Levine! Adam smiled and shook the doctors hand. So I've explained to your friend, Mr shelton but I want to tell you everything and give you the information for an orthopedic doctor I will be sending you to whne you go home. They went over all the details. Adam ask when he would be released well looks like about 9am. But due to your publicity we can do it before if you would like, your not running a fever, the blood pressure I feel sure is all the medicines in your system but well make sure before letting you leave. Also you will need someone to stay with you, either a friend or we can arrange a nurse, etc just let us know what you decide I will come back in at 6 I get off at 7 and if need be if everything is ok I will release you then to cut down on people seeing you, just keep me informed on the plan you choose. Adam nodded and shook his hand again Blake opening the door for him and the nurse. 

Blake came and sat on Adams bed, well whatcha wanna do rockstar? Adam thought for a moment then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Blake laughed softly, baby! He sat back down and closed his eyes setting his alarm for 5am, knowing he would wake if Adam moved. Blake slept till 5, he shut the alarm off and went to the bathroom then came back out and sat down with the morning news paper. He guessed he could take Adam to his house, after all Adam had been there a ton of times. And he liked it. But Blake was scheduled to fly out in less than 24 hours to Oklahoma. He would see what Adam wanted, after all he may want a nurse 24/7. 

Blake shook Adams shoulder at 530. Hey buddy you Ok? Adam groggily shook his head trying to clear the drugs and sleep from his mind. He pulled the blanket up, I'm really cold Blake. Blake frowned and called the nurse. She came and saw Adam was awake. Hi Mr levine, what can I do for you? He's cold Blake said politely. She nodded and left and came back with a heated blanket and laid it on Adams body. Ok? Adam nodded and she began to take his temperature 98.3, and his bp which was 100/69 pulse 90bmp ok it's much better now. Looks good. She left and said the doctor would be in shortly. 

Adam, Blake said? Ugh huh? Whatcha want to do? You wanna get a nurse or you wanna come home with me to Oklahoma or stay with your dad, Blake didn't like the last option, not that he would tell Adam that but Fred seemed a bit offhand like it was all fine and Adam didn't matter, but he mattered the world to Blake!? Adam looked at Blake quietly and said I'll go with you.   
Ok Blake said. When the nurse and doctor came in they came with crutches and his exit paperwork. Ok Adam, were good let's get you up and moving a bit, nothing serious just want to make sure you can make these things move and were also going to get you a wheelchair. 

Blake spoke up he will be coming to Oklahoma with me, so can i get you to arrange a doctor out there?  
Yes sir the doctor said. He and Blake went out and to his office. They came back with the information doctor Smith had and gave it to Adam as well. Adam was sitting up in the bed and she was explaining the crutches and how to use them. Blake I have to pee.

Blake went over and helped him to try and stand. Adam did ok he took about 3 steps and sat in the wheel chair Blake took him to the bathroom and helped him stand he no longer wanted to use the plastic urinal. Since the cast was so high and his pants were ripped Blake helped him with his underwater and turned his head while Adam pulled himself out of his boxers and went to the bathroom. Gees Blake this is so embarrassing, I mean im all for ya know naked but damn not having my best friend help me piss man. Blake laughed deep and said hey man I don't see shit, especially when it's so small. Adam smirked ugh huh whatever!

He helped Adam wash his hands then helped him turn and sit down in the wheelchair. They went out and the doctor spoke again to him and handed him the release paperwork himself.   
Dr. Smith ask Adam if it was ok for an autograph for himself from him and Blake? They both agreed and signed a CD for him. 

They called the valet and gave them the number of Adams suv and they had it brought to the back of the hospital. The nurse and Blake strolled Adam to the doors and then helped him get in the suv. They headed to Adams house to pack some thing's talking about Blake's place and the animals. Adam was still high from the meds but getting a bit better. They pulled up at Adams and pushed the codes in. The gates popped open and they passed the outside guard and put the code for Adams gates in. Blake pulled up as close to the door as he could and got the wheel chair out and helped Adam out and into it. Blake pushed him to the door and used his key to open it and turn off the alarms. 

When they got inside Blake helped Adam sit on thhe couch and went to pack Adams clothes and all he would need for the next month or so. He headed to Adams shoes and packed 12 pair knowing Adam was a fan of different shoes. He went to he bathroom and packed a bag of shaving creams, aftershave, razor, blades, shampoos, and 3 different types of cologne.  
He got Adams meds out of the cabinet and made sure to have them filled for 90 days prior to getting to Ok he went ahead and called them in. Then he went to Adams bed and got his favorite blanket that Blake had seen him use for years and packed it too.   
When he was done he decided to close the house and called Jesse and James from the band he told them what had happened and that Adam would be in Oklahoma for the next 6-8 weeks. They understood and said they would call and fly out soon and see him. Blake gave them his address so they would know where to come, and to let him know and he would send a truck so they could drive to the farm themselves.

Blake went back out and saw Adam had fallen asleep again he took Adams 6 bags to his suv and then came back for Adam and Charlie his golden retriever he had let her out but brought her back. Ok girlie you can come to the ranch too ok? Charlie yipped at Blake and he rolled Adam back tot he suv he roused up as Blake helped him in. Adam were goign to run by the pharmacy and get your medication and head to my place. Ok? Adam said ok closing his eyes again.   
Blake rolled to the pharmacy drive thru and showed Adams insurance cards, the lady handing out a dog bisquit to Charlie. He picked up the 6 prescriptions and they headed to his house. 

Blake helped Adam out and into his house. He let Charlie in the backyard and came back to help Adam lay down in the guest room. He p pulled th covers up over Adams body and went to fix soup and crackers with cheese.   
He came back a bit later and helped Adam to the bathroom and then helped him sit up and eat.   
Adam laughed I'm not a baby Blake! I know, Adam, but I just feel so bad man! Adam smiled I know but it will be fine Blake. But these meds, gees man. I feel like I'm in a tunnel ya know. Blake nodded he had noticed Adam couldn't stay awake. Yea it cuts them back in 2 days man. Oh ok. You remember us going to your place man? Yea I do. I think I got everything you will need . Ok you sure you want to come to Oklahoma? I mean I don't want to impose on you Blake. No absolutely not man. It's fine ok. Blake laughed ok I just wanted d to make sure. Yea I get to see your version of Jurassic park man!! Blake laughed the first time Adam had come there he had thought Blake's placed reminded him of the movie with the woods and animals. 

He patted Adams hair and when he finished helped him to lay back down. Ok im going to pack a few things I need and take a shower. Ok man. He turned the tv on and handed the remote to Adam and left his crutches on the bed beside him. 

When he came back Adam was still awake which was a good sign. Hey man, I'm going to let Charlie in Ok? She's missing you cryiing since the door to the downstairs is closed off. You have Charlie? Ugh yes!! Adam thanked Blake again and Blake went to get the golden retriever. She came bursting in the room and hopped on the bed. Adam began to pet her with heavy eyes. Blake saw he was getting sleepy again. Adam is it ok to leave her with you? Ugh huh. Blake turns the light off and left the door open. He went back to his room and showered then loaded the car and called Jimmie his pilot to make sure he knew Blake was coming with Adam and a dog. Told him he would see him about 10am for a 4.5 hour flight. He went back and saw Charlie was sleeping beside Adam he calls her and she jumped off the bed he took her to the bathroom then closed and locked the house for the night setting the alarms. He went to adams room and sat beside the bed for a moment Charlie had placed her furry head on Adams chest. Blake sat on the bed and propped himself up with a few pillows not wanting to leave afraid he would miss Adam calling him.

About 3am he woke to adam crying out. He turned the light on and picked up a pain pill. Adam hey you Ok? Adam opened his eyes to the soft light. Yea sorry he pulled the sheets back. Oh no Blake I'm so sorry. Blake looked at him the the bed. He saw Adam had accidently peed in the bed. With all that had gone on he wants surprised at all especially with all the meds and all. He helped Adam up Charlie sticking close by them. He helped Adam sit in the chair in the room and stripped the sheets. He saw Adams pained expression, here take these he handed Adam the pills and assured hiim it was fine accidents happened. Blake you didn't sign on for this man I'm so so sorry!!

Hey! Adam looked up at him listen, you've had a tramautic experience your in a huge cast and you have taken a ton of pills it's fine this bed needed to be changed anyway. Blake got out some nice smooth light blue sheets and put them on and helped Adam to the bathroom to changing some shorts and a tee shirt he handed him a warm washcloth and helped him stand Adams chest to his back as he wiped himself off he washed the cloth off and wiped again. Blake helped him put some deodorant and cologne on and helped him shave ok you feeling a bit better now? Adam nodded and Blake helped him to bed and helped him lay down. 

Ok now no more thinking about what happened are we understood? Adam nodded, do you need anything? Adam said some juice? Apple? Adam nodded. Ok I'll be backn in a minute Blake came back and he drank the entire glass. Blake turned the light off and he, Charlie and Adam slept till 8am. Blake helped Adam to use the bathroom, brush his teeth and change shirts again then they headed to the airstrip. 

They arrived and it took Blake and Jimmie to get Adam situated and ready for the flight, Blake made sure he had given Adam his meds since he would have to sit up and had to use the stairs and all. They were up in the air in no time Charlie being a good dog and laying down. When they arrived at the airstrip Blake had arranged for a car too pick them up he woke Adam and he and Jimmie helped him down from the plane and into the car. They arrived at Blakes ranch about 4pm. Adam had not eaten lunch so he was hungry and told Blake he was. Blake laughed saying he was glad to hear that he helped Adam to sit at the table while he fixed him some sandwiches and soup with crackers and a diet coke. They ate and then Charlie who had found friends in Betty, Blakes rescue dog came in and greeted him. Adam sat and petted them, while Blake got the downstairs room ready for him.   
Blake helped Adam to come in and get settled in the bed, turning the tv on and handing him the remote to it and the stereo. They sat quietly and watched an action movie till it ended.  
Blake helped Adam to the bathroom 1 more before bed then helped him lay down in the super king bed. Thankfully Blake had gotten the huge california king beds in the whole house, especially since he was having to take care of adam and spend the night here with him. 

Blake took and showered quickly afraid Adam may need him and hurried back to the downstairs guest room. He climbed on the bed and laid black closing the lights off. He woke about 3 am to Adam moaning he woke him up and turned the lamp on. Hey man you need some meds your leg hurting? Adam said yea and started to get up where are you going ads? Bathroom. Ok Blake got up and helped him to the bathroom. When he was finished Blake brought him back and laid him down after giving him his meds. Blake slowly climbed back on the bed too. Adam was still awake. Blake? Hmm? Why are you in my bed? Blake laughed well I cant leave you here by yourself man, and I only have 1 guest room down here the other 3 rooms are upstairs and I can't take you there. Adam nodded ok, and said I'm glad, I love you. Good to know, I love you too Adam. He was coming back around whoo Blake thought to himself.

They woke about 9am and Blake got up to fix some breakfast for them and then helped Adam to the bathroom and back to the bed. They ate and watched the morning news. So whatcha wanna do it's raining? Huh, a game maybe? Sure I have monopoly, cards, puzzles. They played monopoly for a while, since they were both competitive, until they both had a property with hotels on board walks and park place bankrupting them both with their properties. They switched to a puzzle of the ocean. They talked about hopefully getting to go there 1 day soon. After lunch they moved to the couch where Blake helped him prop his leg up. Adam talked on the phone to his friends for a long time then his momma and his dad. When Blake came back he saw Adam had fallen asleep. He fixed a hearty dinner of pasta and sauce with French bread and Adam woke to the garlic smell. Sniffing the air he said somwthing sure smells good. He got up on his crutches and went to the kitchen and heard Blake singling softly and pulking a loaf of bread from the oven. His crutches clicked on the hardwood floors. Blake whirled around. Hey Ads, you feeling better, have a good nap? Yea man I do minus a twinge in my leg a lot better than 4-5 days ago. Good. Well here let me help you sit. Adam had mastered the walking but the sitting not quite with the huge heavy cast on his leg. Blake helped him sit then brought over plates. They ate talking about this and that.   
When dinner was finished they sat in the living room and watched wheel of fortune during a commercial Blake brought up the fact that Adam had listed him as his contact in case something happened to him. I'm so glad you did Adam, I wouldn't have been able to help you. I went and listed you as mine as well. Adam moved to get up and sit in blakes lap Blake put his arms around Adam and they finished watching tv. Adam completely content in blakes arms. 

When bedtime rolled around Blake ask if he wanted a shower? The nurse said to put a towel around the top go the cast and the tie a plastic bag around that and another above it to catch the water. You may sleep better if you do. Yea ok Adam said Blake went and got some bags and a large towel. Adam took his pants off, and put a towel across his private area Blake helped him to tie the towel then put the 2 bags on as they walked to the shower. Blake had turned on and Blake helped him in Adam almost sliding up. Blake luckily was behind him. Hey Blake I dont think this will work man I'm afraid will fall. You want me to go with you? Adam looked at him funny and said yea if you don't mind please. Blake stripped his clothes except his boxers and got in behind Adam. Making sure the bag was in place. He helped Adam to wash his hair running his hand through it for him, Adam laid his head back on Blake's shoulder blade and allowed him to massage his scalp. When blake was done adam held his hand in place, do it again Blake.   
Blake looked at him funny, but said ok. He got some more shampoo and lathered it and began to wash Adams hair. He massaged and rubbed. Adam moaned lightly. Blake stood stunned at his body's reaction to Adam moaning in the shower. He threw it off to no sex for a while and finished his hair quickly. He helped Adam to wash his back and Adam washed his front Blake averting his eyes. Blake washed his right leg and his foot for him then got a towel and helped him out of the shower very carefully. Blake helped dry Adam then pulled a tee shirt over his head and helped him sit and put on his boxers. Blake tossed his boxers and grabbed a pair of pj pants and shirt. He helped adam use the bathroom 1 more time then gave him his pill and they climbed into bed Adam once again in his arms, they turned the tv on they watched the food network for a few minutes then went to bed. 

The next few mornings had become a routine but today they got to go outside Blake went and got his golf cart and helped Adam onto the seat of it they road to the barn and Adam feed the cows with him and then they road slowly around so Adam had a different picture than the 4 walls bed couch and tv.

They came back a bit after 1 and had a late lunch then settled in to watch a matlock marathon. After a bit Adam wanted to do a puzzle so they sat and worked on the ocean until dinner time Blake had made a roast in the crockpot the day before so they had that and then got ready for bed. Adam wanted to take another shower since they had been out in the barn all day. Blake agreed and ask if he was ok by himself. Ugh no not yet, plus Blake your really good at washing my hair. Blake looked at adam funny but said nothing. They got in the shower same as the few nights before, Blake helped him get settled and then began to wash his hair for him. Adam said his leg felt like it was going to give out so he sat down on the shower seat, since there was only 1 he stood up and Blake sat down and Adam sat in his lap naked.   
Blake began to massage his scalp slowly. Adam purred and then moaned, gees Blake this is so good! Blake who had, had feelings for Adam of a best friend began to see it wasn't quite as brotherly or friendly as he had thought. Adam squirmed back on Blake's lap. Blake felt himself begin to perk up in places he didn't need to. Adam hey, Blake said Adam opened his greenish eyes turned to look at him.  
Huh? Look man the shower, was so nice and warm and Blake's lap was so nice perfect and soft, well it was a little hard against his butt, but he didn't want to move, ever. Blake was trying to push him up but Adam ground back and refused. Adam you have to get up man, i.. No Blake I'm comfy. Huh. Blake said, Yea, I'm glad.. Blake reached around and washed Adams chest and he laid his head back on Blake. Great Blake thought just great, now what I'm gay for Adam, guess i can join the rest of America everyone loves Adam Levine?? What, Adam said? Nothin Blake said to him..   
He moved his head around Adams, and saw Adam was hard? What? He moved the washcloth to Adams stomach and felt Adam shove back against him. Hey Adam does this make you feel good? Yea Blake! Really too good man. Me too Adam. I had no idea, me neither but Blake I love you, I love you too Adam.   
Let's get out of the shower, Ok?   
Adam nodded, they got out and dried off neither putting clothes on. Blake? I want you to touch me, kiss me. Please!  
Blake nodded and said nothing. He helped Adam lay down on the bed. He closed the distance between them, Adam leaned up and kissed Blakes lips, Blake licked out at Adam with his tounge. Yes Blake, please! Blake licked into his mouth and began to kiss him slowly. Adam moaned under his touch. Blake ran his fingers over Adams nipples until they were so hard they were peaks. Blake leaned over and sucked 1 into his mouth and ran his tounge over it. Damn Blake! Blake smiled at Adams moaning. Does it feel good? Yes, please do something!   
Blake looked down and saw Adam had precum bubbling out of his penis, he had never touched another man's penis or cum but with Adam he wanted to do it all and never stop. He leaned down and ran a finger across the slit. He felt Adam try to move his hips. No Adam don't, or we stop your going to hurt your self. Adam bit back another moan, when Blake licked his finger in front of him. Damn Adam you taste so good. Blake leaned down to run his tounge over the top of his penis and gather the precum. He had never had this much precum come out of him before. Damn Adam its like he licked again and another little bit came rolling down, it like, like.. a faucet man. Adam screamed damn Blake it hurts. Blake stopped immediately what am I hurting you? No I feel like I'm going to burst please suck me man please he yelled at Blake. Blake was sitting still I i don't know what to do Adam I've never done that before. Just like you like it Blake that's it just put your lips there and suck ok. Blake looked and saw Adam was leaking again and licked a stripe up his slit and back across the head of his penis. Moaning Blake's name, Blake took Adams penis in his hand and put his mouth over the top. Huh it didn't taste bad he thought. He sucked an felt Adam try to move his legs again. He placed his arm across the tops of Adams legs no Ads he said let me. He sucked harder and pulled even more precum out of Adam. Jesus Adam it's wow I can't believe you man. Adam moaned again Blake laid down and felt his penis just needed some friction and he would come hard. He began to move against the mattress and Adam screamed loud when Blake cupped his balls with his free hand and sucked even harder, it's like Blake was trying to suck his brains out. 

Adam whined and began to get lounder yes Blake please he yelled Blake shoved himself against the bed harder and harder and Adam screamed Blakes name as he came. Blake never let go of Adam he sprayed cum down Balkes throat when Blake began to pull off Adam he felt Adams penis harden again unbelievable, Blake placed his finger to Adams crack and massaged it for a few moments and used some of the cum he had shot on the sheets to make it slippery and creased his finger to hit Adams prostrate. Blake screamed when he came watching Adam cum for the 2nd time in less than 5 minutes. Blake moved to his side of the bed. Damn Adam I don't have any idea what just came over me man. Truly it was crazy. Adam smiled and pulled Blake back to him hold me Blake please?Blake nodded and put his body around Adams. 

The next few weeks that followed, was all the same unbelievable sex and love from Blake, soon it was time for Adam to go back to the doctor. The doctor took Adams cast off at 7 weeks. Blake went in with him and held his hand as they cut the cast off of his broken leg. 

The doctor recommended Adam to use the crutches for another couple of days an did he had any pain to let them know immediately. They left Adam on crutches but walking on both legs. Whoo hoo!! So what are we going for celebrating? They hopped in the car and headed to the house Blake was just about to turn around for his answer when Adam jumped him he began kissing Blake's face, Blake I love you, thanks for everything. And Blake I mean I LOVE YOU!! Blake laughed Adam love you too.   
They kissed and got to the downstairs bedroom as Adam yanked his clothes off and helped Blake to shed his as well. After a few hours of the best sex of both their lives they knew every thing was going to be ok. It had taken them a long time to get to this point but finally they had. From coworkers, friends,lovers to Adam hoped to be husbands very soon. 

They were where they both wanted to be. In a love filled relationship.

The end


End file.
